A Past Best Forgotten
by DragonSpectre
Summary: A Sonic Story about trying to find your past.It contains my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fire spread quickly. Burning up everything in its path. The screams of the villagers echoed around the flaming town. From his viewpoint atop that ridge he could see for miles around, no help was coming. He couldn't help but smirk

---

The green echidna woke from his disturbed slumber sweat dripping down his dreads. His protruding horn set on fire as he thought of that dream, the same dream he has had every night for two years. Was it a memory? He started having it after his fall from which he lost his memory but now and again he got flashbacks, sometimes happy but mostly not. His knuckles flared up as he tried to figure out who that mysterious shadowed character was.

Who is it, is it me, is it my father, he has a horn like mine that's all I know, damn, why cant I remember

The blue flames from his knuckles and horn illuminated the darkened forest, casting eerie shadows upon the ground and trees.

"Flamehorn! Calm down or you'll burn us all to hell" shouted a wolf walking out between two trees

"Ghostwolf, how long have you been there?" replied the echidna.

"Long enough, come on we've got to get moving," said the leather-clad wolf. As he turned light glinted of his round shades into Flamehorn's eyes making him blink. Flamehorn stood up pulling on his leather gloves his knuckles fitted nicely in the holes he had ripped in.

"Ghostwolf, tell me again about that night you found me" asked Flamehorn

"Flamehorn how many times must I tell you" replied the wolf

"Oh, just once more my faithful mentor"

"Very well. I was on my journeys as usual when I saw flames in the distance. Upon rushing down the mountain paths towards the town, I found you sprawled face down upon the path, your face was cut, your body broken I figured you fell from the ridge above, I picked you up and carried you into the darkness of the night. From there I nursed you back to health and helped you tame your inner flame as my mentor did to me. And as for that I don't remember anything important at all, just training you and nursing you back to health and that's how we came to today" told the grey fox adjusting his shades.

"But mentor how could I have fell" asked the young echidna

"It looked as if you were running from something, you had terror in your eyes, and looked as if you had seen death in the eye. Now enough of this we must make town before supper"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon nearing the village, Ghostwolf turned to Flamehorn

" God, you're a mess, tidy yourself up a bit, and hear tie your dreads together with this." Said Ghostwolf handing over a strip of burgundy fabric. Taking the fabric Flamehorn tied his dreads back behind him.

"Thanks" replied Flamehorn. Ghostwolf acknowledged the reply with a slight nod, and spun around on his heel, his long leather jacket, flailing wildly behind him.

"Wait up" shouted Ghostwolf as he knelt down and fastened the buckle on his boot. Flamehorn stood back up and ran after Ghostwolf.

---

"Leave me alone you, guys," Shouted the little purple hedgehog as he backed away down the alleyway. The lead porcupine sniggered and the other two behind him cracked their knuckles.

"I'm warning you guys, if you don't go away, ill have to hurt you," said the hedgehog as he took another step back.

"HAH, what's a puny little thing like you gonna do, you're a disgrace to the word hedgehog." Replied the lead.

"I am not!" screamed the hedgehog. And with that he closed his eyes and the red and black symbol on his head started glowing and the yellow square in the middle started to grow until the whole symbol was yellow.

"What the… Run!" Screamed the lead Porcupine, he was about to turn and run but it was too late, a tremendous shockwave of pure light exploded out of the hedgehog and absolutely devastated the alleyway, with the porcupines taking the brunt of the blast. The hedgehog opened his eyes and surveyed the destruction, he reached up with his gloved left hand and felt wet dripping down from the now normal symbol.  
"What have I done" asked the hedgehog and fell backwards onto a bin bag.

---

Flamehorn fell to the floor and gasped. Ghostwolf hearing the thud spun round and ran over to Flamehorn

"Flamehorn, what's wrong, Flamehorn" Asked Ghostwolf

"Can't…Breathe…Too...tight…" gasped Flamehorn grabbing at the symbol on the necklace round his neck.

"Okay, Flame, Hold on" replied Ghostwolf. He pulled Flamehorn's hands away and tugged at the necklace, but was propelled back. Ghostwolf climbed to his feet again and gave another tug. Flamehorn saw a wave of white light come from the symbol and hit Ghostwolf, sending him sprawling back, as he drifted away as the Darkness overtook him.


End file.
